


【超龙】迷糊少女郑绒绒的丛林生活日记

by louisa0215



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisa0215/pseuds/louisa0215





	1. Chapter 1

设定是个旧石器时代abo的AU。就是几万年前采集狩猎的石器时代。那时候多是母系氏族，族群里omega的地位最高。族长虽然是alpha，但也只不过是工头儿一样的存在，安排群里的劳动力找吃的找住处。张超是下一任族长的继承人。绒绒，你们懂的。

贼多私设，本质是沙雕的。

———

风和日丽，适合打猎、采集、晒痒痒。

M聚落已经在这片森林里停留了好一阵子。下一任族长继承人是一个年轻强壮的alpha，他有着不太同于其他族人的洁白肤色，远远的一眼就能认出他，所以打猎的时候族人不愿意带着他，总怕他被野兽发现吃掉，但他们忽略了一点，他是族群里跑得最快的年轻人。

今天也是张超受到排挤的一天。他蹲在一棵山毛榉树下，专心的拿着一个楔形的石块在打磨。他抿着嘴唇，一点点的把这块石器做得锋利无比，好让它能够轻松的剥下兽皮切开果实。

做好这一块他就要有两块削割器，加上昨天做好的石斧还有身边多余的一根石矛，明天一早他就要去邻近的聚落里换点新鲜玩意儿回来，为的是博他喜欢的omega一笑。

张超原本并不属于这个聚落的。他少年时代是个非常瘦小的孩子。当时两个聚落相遇，彼此交换物品的时候，他哥哥看上了这边的一个女孩说什么也要向她求爱，最后干脆用他这个未来的劳动力换了心爱的姑娘。张超的内心是崩溃。但是自从他来到这里在一次在围猎中打了一回酱油之后，他的智人生就再也不一样了。

那时的他还没有摸清他们聚集区的地形，听着不太懂的异族方言就知道应该是在某个林间空地围捕一只雄鹿。他跟着大部队在狩猎地散开，起初还能看到其他的智人，但他长得小，很快就被林子里的枝叶藤蔓遮住了视线，最后连他们通信的呼声都难以辨别方向了。

张超深深的叹气。被换到这里来已经够委屈了。他没好气的捡了根枯枝，一边抽打着眼前的灌木荆棘，时不时捡几个看起来已经成熟的浆果，一边往前走。

渐渐的他已经不知道身在何处了。自暴自弃的他想干脆就自己生活好了！可是年迈的父亲临终前再三叮嘱他，千万不要离开聚落，不然会被野兽抓去打牙祭的。那时他还是个连兽皮都还没有资格穿的小毛孩，对于父亲来说他能不能存活下来都是未知的。而母亲早在生下他不久就去世了。张超想起父亲的脸，想起哥哥们不把他当回事的嘴脸，他用拳头抹抹眼睛打起精神决定一定要找回自己的新聚落。

太阳已经照到了头顶，这个时候大家应该已经拖着猎物回营地了吧。而张超吃野果子吃得嘴巴里酸酸的，口很渴，但还是要不断前行。手里的枯枝已经断了一次，他就掰了一根更粗的树枝，更加用力地抽打出前行的路。

忽然听到水流声，张超不管不顾的向水流的方向前进，随着水声越来越近，他甚至小跑起来，连膝盖被划伤了都没注意到。

拨开灌木，光线一下子强了起来。张超下意识地转头眯起眼睛，待终于适应了光线看过去，映入眼帘的竟然是一个在水边洗头发的修长身影。那人长长的头发一甩，溅了张超一身一脸的水。

啊！那人注意到了他，满脸震惊。

张超一把抹掉脸上的水，却撞见了一双盈满抱歉的大大的眼睛。那人洁白柔软的胸脯前挂着一串紫色的花，腰间一块兽皮还缀着一个粉橘色的贝壳饰物。他单手捂着嘴巴，粉粉的指甲上还留着水花。

张超十三个春秋的智人生中，第一次感觉到天旋地转一般地震撼。他还不知道这就是几万年以后的后人们常说的，年轻的时候不要遇见太惊艳的人。

那人拢了拢贴在后背上的长发便站起身来，伸手过来帮张超掸掉溅在身上的水。他弯下身体指着张超的膝盖叽叽咕咕说了些他听不懂的话。虽然听不懂，张超也能大概猜出意思，任他拉着自己的手走进小河滩上。

他的手很大，手指纤长，鞠一捧冰凉的河水浇在张超的膝头，轻轻碰触他的伤口，再鞠一捧，仔仔细细的为他清洗伤口。不知怎的，这个弓着背的身影，让他想起了他完全没有记忆的母亲。如果她仍活在世上，也会有这么温柔的双手，为自己清理伤口吧。张超鼻子一酸。

清理好了，那个人就直起身体来，对他甜甜的笑了。

他真高啊。比瘦小的自己高出多半个头。宽肩细腰，又有着丰满的臀部。这……莫不是……族群里有着最高地位的omega？可张超还是个没有分化的少年，闻不出什么味道，单纯从对方的体型容貌就如此笃定。

他红着脸颊，从腰间的小皮口袋里掏出路上收集的浆果，一股脑的全塞进了那人的手里。

那人先是睁大了眼睛，看着手心里红红的果实，就笑了。他弯下腰把额头贴在了张超的额头上。是在表示感谢吧。

那天是那个人和他手拉着手分食着浆果回到的营地的。张超为了这个温柔的人竟然和自己属于同一个族群满心欢喜。但他没想到就是这么小小的一个插曲，引来聚落里好多智人嫉妒的目光。

夜幕降临的时候，他想去帮大家点火，却被一个高大的智人一下子拱到了一边去，摔了一了跤。张超看着那个智人为他点燃了篝火，还不停地和他说着什么。那人的口齿不清，只听见含混的话语中不停地重复着，绒绒，绒绒这两个音节。张超突然明白，这也许就是他的名字吧。他见到那大个子给他抱来两块根茎，对着篝火比比划划。而他也没怎么客气的收了下来，对着大个子抬了抬下巴，那人也只好没趣的走掉了。

张超局促不安地站在一边看着，不敢靠近。可是他却朝他招招手让他坐在身边。张超警觉地四下张望，怕再有什么高大的智人冲过来，确定没什么危险才走过去在他身边坐下了。

毕毕剥剥的篝火照得他的侧脸红红的。他低着头，用手指轻轻的拂掉毛绒绒的小腿上黏着的草叶泥土。张超试探着用刚才听到的称呼唤他。绒绒……

他立刻转过脸来，笑着看张超。他指了指自己，重复了一遍：绒绒。然后点了点张超的胸口。张超低头看着落在自己脏兮兮的身上的修长的手指，一下子不好意思起来。他低声的说：超。

超？绒绒重复了一遍。张超点了点头。绒绒就又笑了。很甜地重复了一遍：超儿。然后又指了指自己：绒绒。

刚来的时候辗转了好几个夜宿的地方的张超那晚决定要在绒绒附近的树下住下来。

绒绒已经睡了，他还在盯着篝火发呆，不停地回想着白天的经历。他暗自发誓要变得更高大更强壮，这样才可以一直待在绒绒的身边。

猫头鹰飞过头顶，夜已经深了。张超把刚才大块头拿来的两块根茎丢在余烬里，还用树枝扒拉扒拉旁边的石块，把根茎埋好。他以前见过哥哥们这样做的。等太阳升起的时候，就能够吃到柔软的根茎了。

他靠在绒绒的脚边，昏昏沉沉任睡意降临。


	2. Chapter 2

季风为森林里带来了丰沛的降水，他们经常玩耍的小河也渐渐变得汹涌起来。随着水位的上涨，已经漫过他们相遇的小河滩，甚至把一些近旁的树木没过了了一截。绒绒有些为难了，因为没办法再坐在岩石上洗头发了。

在新的聚落里扎根下来的张超随着时间的推移和绒绒的帮助已经渐渐掌握了他们的语言，能够和族里其他智人进行日常的交流。

随着日照时间越来越长，张超早上天刚亮就起来在森林里寻寻觅觅，找一些适合用来做石器和工具的石块和木料。有时候也会上树掏掏鸟蛋，回来给绒绒加餐。

当然，聚落里面独食是非常不好的行为。但张超一直和绒绒在一起，看惯了时不时出现的给绒绒送各种食物的求偶者，也就心安理得了。

虽然气温已经和暖了，天黑以后他们仍旧喜欢用白天收集来的枯枝和苔藓来烧篝火。张超最喜欢躺在绒绒的大腿上，看着篝火跳动，耳朵里是绒绒嘴里轻轻哼唱的小调。

「绒绒那是什么？」第一次听绒绒唱歌的时候，张超吓了一跳，因为从没听过那样的声音，也不是什么语言。那流畅的声音有时像风一般，有时又似淅淅沥沥的雨，抑或是簌簌落雪的寒夜。

「我在唱歌啊。祭祀的时候听萨满就是这样唱的，听着听着就会了。这是很久很久流传下来的声音哦。从上上上一任，到上上一任，到上一任萨满教给现在的萨满。很久很久。」

张超听着听着，似是痴了。他想象着那样唱着歌的老者，以及教授他唱歌的更老的萨满，无法想象那是怎样的老态。他们都会发出绒绒口中的声音啊。「那它们是哪里来的呢？」

「嗯……」绒绒仰头看着天上宽宽的银河，那里闪动着泪滴。他下意识地轻轻抚弄着张超的头发。「我阿妈说，是天上来的声音。只有智者才能听到。」

阿妈……听到阿玛这个词的时候，张超陷入了沉默。如果阿妈还在，一定也会这样温柔的用手指抚摸自己的头发。

忽然树后面传来细细嗦嗦的声音，张超警觉地坐起来去够石斧，只见那个三不五时出现的高大智人走了出来。他的肩膀上，手臂上还有些划伤的痕迹，血液凝固在那里，混着泥土，脏兮兮。

他把一条还在拼命挣扎的鱼拿到绒绒面前。「绒绒，给你，鱼。好吃。」

绒绒并没有动，只是看着他。「谢谢你。但是不要再这样了。」

鱼就那样被丢在地上，起初还拼命的挣扎跳动，后来也没了力气，半天才动一动，像是放弃了抵抗命运。

等了许久也没有得到绒绒更多回应的高大的智人垂下了肩膀，有些寂寞的转身离去了。张超觉得他有些可怜。他转过脸去看绒绒。他从未见过绒绒脸上有这样冷漠的表情，他眼前的绒绒总是表情温和，或者是笑着的，慵懒的，总会让他想起他没有任何记忆的阿妈。

张超去拉绒绒，轻轻晃着他手臂问，「绒绒，他对你很好啊。你为什么不接受他呢？」

绒绒转过脸来，嘟着嘴瞪着眼睛反问他，「你想让我和那个黑猩猩生孩子吗？」

咦？生孩子？想到绒绒抱着一个别人的幼崽，张超就觉得非常的生气。他摇头如拨浪鼓，「不要！绒绒不要！」

「对嘛！」绒绒这笑吟吟地说，「要像超儿这样又一双灵巧的双手才可以哦。」他一边摇晃着手上的小海螺手链，笑得甜美。

那串小手链是张超在某次聚落之间以物易物的时候用自制的石斧换来的。因为找到的那块石材里刚好嵌着一个贝壳，张超以那个贝壳为中线做出一把非常独特的石斧。因此轻易的换来了小海螺手链送给绒绒。他第一次看到那个手链的时候，脑海中就浮现出它绕在绒绒手腕上的样子了。

绒绒的眼睛亮晶晶的看着张超，看得他脸红了起来。虽然他在心里默默的想着，一定要永远都和绒绒在一起，要一直对他好，让他开心。可是超还没有分化。一想到这点，就有些黯然伤神。


	3. Chapter 3

植物的繁茂给聚落提供了丰富的食物来源，张超也迎来了迅速的生长期。身高迅速拔高，肩膀也宽阔了起来。但是莫名其妙的声音开始沙哑，倒是令他困扰了好一阵子。

天气炎热起来之后，森林常常在午后有阵雨，总是急匆匆的下一阵，之后又晴朗起来。雷雨是不常见的，但某个夜晚突然阴云滚滚而来，还未日落就已经黑得像夜晚了。绒绒心里有点害怕，倒是张超很冷静的拉着他躲进了栖息地不远处小山坡上一个浅浅的石洞里。

刚躲进去，就电闪雷鸣，雨水倾泻而下。石洞也冷冷的，黑黑的，绒绒只好拉着超儿的手。一道好响好响的雷落在附近，绒绒吓得干脆抱紧了超儿。「没事，没事！」超儿连忙去拍他的背。「我会保护你的。不要怕。」

绒绒虽然点头，但他起伏的胸脯还是昭示着自己的恐惧，以及在年下的智人面前必须要保持镇静的忍耐。

一道闪电撕破夜空一般的滑过，响雷滚滚而至。绒绒再也没办法故作勇敢，扑到张超怀里，紧紧搂住他的腰。张超干脆靠在石壁上，任绒绒抱住自己。

「我以前见过更厉害的闪电哦。那时候我还很小。」张超轻轻的抚摸着绒绒的长发，手指温柔的为他顺开打结的地方。「我就记得雷一下劈开了不远处的树。树着火了，可是很快就被雨给浇灭了。」

绒绒把额头靠在张超的下巴旁，耳朵贴在他胸口。那里传来咚咚、咚咚、咚咚的声音，还有张超发烫的体温。听着张超有点沙哑的声音，想象着他描述的景象，绒绒渐渐地放松下来。「你们可是做了什么触犯天的事情吗？」

张超仔细的想了想，其实对那段时光没什么太深刻的记忆。除了那场雷雨，因为来的太迅猛，太惨烈。「没有呀！我们每天做的事情都差不多啊。为什么你会这么觉得？」

「我阿妈说，如果我们做了触犯天的事情，天就会发怒。」

「嗯……那，也许是树做了触犯天的事情吧。被烧着了……」

「你乱讲，树哪里会做什么事情。树都不动的呀，只会长叶子，开花，结果子，然后天冷了就变得光秃秃的。」

「也许是太高了，要捅破天呢！」

「对哦！超儿你真是太聪明了！」绒绒看着外面的天空，那里似乎已经平静了下来，只有雨水还在唰啦啦地不停的落着。

「绒绒，你唱歌吧。我喜欢听你唱歌。」头发已经被他梳得顺顺的，张超就把绒绒的发梢缠在指尖上玩。

绒绒唱歌的声音很轻。那一定是一支关于雨的歌，合着洞外的雨声，层层叠叠说不出的和谐。从胸腔传过来的声音，和从耳朵传过来的声音，在张超脑子里交互叠荡着。听着听着，便觉得世界都陷落在温柔的声波里。

好温暖。全身都浸润在温暖的水里。不知道从什么地方传来悠远的歌声，张超梦见自己变成了一条鱼，舒畅的游在水里，一边舒缓的游，一边翻身。渐渐地看到朦朦胧胧的一个影子，张超就努力的向那边游，想看清楚是什么。

靠近了看出是一个人影。那人影也随着水流摇摆着，影影绰绰。张超努力的浮出水面，那人像是受到了惊吓一般的从水里站了起来，手臂抱在胸前遮掩，可是露出水面的两条洁白修长的大腿立在张超眼前。绒绒？他刚想出声，就惊醒过来。

一股烘焙过的果实的味道升腾起来，围绕着张超，也裹住紧抱着自己的腰睡着的绒绒。咦？绒绒！绒绒闻起来不一样了！好像……好像秋天成熟的榛果，在火里面烤一烤发出的香气。

张超还没来得及震惊于这近似于多增加了一种感官的体验，只觉得绒绒随意搭在自己膝盖上的大腿非常的……柔软细腻……还有点……可口？天空已经完全晴朗，月光洒进洞口，照着绒绒的背，他的腿看起来如羊脂玉一般的温润。

自己好像顶在绒绒的小腹上滑滑腻腻。下身觉得像着火了一样，好烫，硬得好痛。张超难耐的扭着身体，但又怕把绒绒吵醒，可是下身传来的胀痛，被绒绒身体发出的味道刺激的越发清晰。

就算是尽力忍耐，绒绒还是醒了过来，他直起身体，揉揉眼睛，迷糊的喊了一声，超。张超却觉得更胀更痛了，不仅呻吟出声。

「超儿，怎么了……你……是不是分化了……」绒绒也闻到张超身体蒸腾出来的气味。见他身上不停的出汗，连头发都湿了，就伸手去抚摸他的脸。「你，难受吗？」

「好痛！」张超再也无法忍耐，低头看着自己充分勃起的部位，不知所措，只是感觉再这样下去就要爆掉了一样。

虽然虚长两岁，绒绒也没什么太值得借鉴的经验。但是他还是拿出年长者该有的态度，不敢看但又有点想看的偷瞄了一样张超的勃起，故作镇定的说：「你自己碰一下嘛……」

张超听话的戳了戳自己的勃起。没什么感觉啊！「碰了……」

啊呀！气死了！绒绒简直是快要被张超气笑了。他不得不满脸通红，幸好月光非常的暗，看不出他羞红的脸颊，他拉着张超的手，来到他的勃起上。「嗯……这样……」

他们十指交缠着，顺着柱体上下缓慢的撸动。铃口分泌的大量液体让整个勃起渐渐涂满了润滑。绒绒别过脸去不肯看，但是这时候想抽回手也已经不可以了。只能由着张超不断的加快撸动的速度，他自己觉得呼吸困难，但是也只能继续着，感觉到充血的海绵体在手掌心烫出无形的印记。

「绒！绒绒！」体液喷射出来，落在的绒绒的大腿上，小腹上，甚至连头发上都黏到了一些。一边射精，张超还缠着绒绒的手，在自己的勃起上缓慢的撸动，直到射精完全的结束了。

突然间，一切都变得不一样了。


End file.
